Battery Full, Love Low
by AnotherKindOfAsian
Summary: Kyouta just helped Hibino get a new phone, surprisingly the same model as he has. Wanting to hear his voice, she calls him. In the background she hears girls laughing, and incidentally gets mad and says things she regrets to Kyouta.Spin-off of chapter 34.
1. The Call

**Summary: Kyouta just helped Hibino get a new phone, surprisingly the same model as he has. Wanting to hear his voice, she calls him. In the background she hears girls laughing, and incidentally gets mad and says things she regrets to Kyouta. A spin-off of chapter 34, I wanted to see what if this happened…?**

**Disclaimer: Copyright to the mangaka.**

"_Battery Full, Love Low"_

_By,_

_AnotherKindOfAsian_

_Chapter One:_

''_The Call''_

"Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, what did I just do?!" See our heroine, Hibino, was in a spot of trouble.

Her boyfriend, Kyouta had just helped her buy a new cell phone, and while studying she realized they hadn't talked all day. She then called him, and heard girls' voices in the back and said to him, "looks like you're having a lot more fun with them than with me please don't bother me while I'm studying again." (So I just want to give a little background info for those people who haven't read the last chapter so that they're not in the dark!)

She started a fight between them. She needed to end it.

Grabbing her coat and running out of the library, her books and notebooks stuffed into her bag, she raced off to every karaoke restaurant in a five mile radius. Thank God her phone had internet so she could find them easily.

She then sees Kyouta coming out of one that was near his work place.

"Why didn't I check there first, instead of running around town?" Hibino was angry with her lack of common sense.

She then saw him go back in; he just came out to look around? No, look for _her!_ Why did she have to be such a burden to Kyouta?!!

She ran as fast as her flats could handle without bruising her toes, and ran to the cashier, describing Kyouta and saying he just came back in from taking a breath. He was headed for the buffet part of the karaoke restaurant.

As Hibino walked with a purpose toward the buffet, she tried to imagine how this would go down. One he would dump her. Two, he would laugh and say "Just like Hibino!" And make her feel better.

Oh how she prayed for the last one. She stopped dead in her tracks before the buffet doors. How ridiculous would she look for intruding on his play time with his work friends and how unfaithful would she look? She swept the images out of her head. If embarrassing herself was the price, Kyouta was worth it.

She drew a long breath, and pushed the doors open, eyes tightly closed, and head down.

**How did you like it? Tell me if I should continue, and if get no reviews, I'll take the silence as a silent "Yes!" Corny title, am I right?!**


	2. Tunnel: Part One

**Dear one reviewer,**

**You're too kind! And trust me; my writing skills are pretty bad. I just thought this one through instead of just randomly writing anything that came into my mind. Your name is cool.**

**KTHANXBAI /3,**

**AnotherKindOfAsian**

**The first chapter was short, and does everyone agree with me when I say how Hibino got out of the whole thing (in the manga) was a bit confusing?? Here's the next chapter of the corny story:**

"_Batter Full, Love Low"_

_By,_

_AnotherKindOfAsian_

_Chapter Two:_

"_Tunnel: Part One"_

Pushing the doors open, a bit more noisily than needed, Hibino would have attracted a normal room's attention, but this was no normal room. Every corner had a pack of karaoke-ers that lined the walls, and kept the center of the room bare save for a few loners who had probably gotten stood up. One of those people was Kyouta.

Kyouta, I'm sorry.

Did Hibino say that out loud? Shoot. Seems Kyouta has earphones in his head. Hibino goes to pluck one out, but then stops cold, _ice cold._

-

-

Feeling something splash on his hand, Kyouta looks up from his staring contest with his MP3 player. Hibino is standing in front of him, a frantic and worried look on her face, with cola running down from her straightened and simple hair. What happened while he was listening to his music…?

"Huh…?"

"This girl just came running through here and as about to take your earphone out. I put her in her place." She was beautiful, and wasn't she the sempai that Kyouta used to border line go out with?

"You didn't tell her...about …us?"

"Tell me what? Kyouta is **mine** and you better watch it, **I'm his girlfriend now**. Ever since his ex went all psycho on the cell, if you know what I mean. Her loss, my gain!"

The next thing Kyouta knew, not only cola was running down Hibino's face.

She sped out of the karaoke bar and into someone else's arms.

"I'm sor-!!"

**BAM. End of chapter two. School is starting soon again so wait until the weekend for me to update. I'll try to get to all of my stories, but no promises********! **


	3. Tunnel: Part Two

**OMG I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I feel like a jerk! =(**

**But any-who here's the storyyyy!:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this. Love ya.**

"_Batter Full, Love Low"_

_By,_

_AnotherKindOfAsian_

_Chapter Three:_

"_Tunnel: Part Two"_

Needless to say, Kyouta was confused. From what he heard, his sempai tricked Hibino into thinking she was now his girlfriend and Hibino was out of the picture. Oh dear Lord…

-

-

-

Hibino knew it. Was what she did a turn-off for Kyouta, or was he just looking for a way out?!?

In this confusion she met someone. I'll give you one hint:

A black cat had crossed her path.

"H-h-h-hal-l-l-stead….-kun…."

-

-

-

After giving his sempai the worst death glare such a handsome man could give, he found Hibino outside shaking, on the floor, knees pressed against her chest with her hands pressing them tighter and tigher together.

"Hibino…?"

"No….noo…!" She squeezed her eyes shut and it was then he noticed she was deaf to the outside world.

He lightly touched her shoulder, and in that instant she saw him, and fainted.

-

-

-

Safe to say, Hibino's mother wanted to know why in winter her daughter wasn't at the library when she called, why her hair smelled to sweet and was so sticky, and why this _boy_ was carrying her daughter.

"YOU'RE HER BOYFRIEND?!"

"Yes ma'am."

"Wh-why? Why MY Hibino?"

"She wasn't just a stupid girl who likes eye-candy. She wanted to change me…"

Kyouta looked down sa he felt blood rush to his face.

"Kyouta-kun? What are you doing here?"

"Hibino! You're up!" Both Kyouta and the mother said in unison.

"I approve. I've heard about you…the smart one."

Hibino just looked at Kyouta and he smiled. But then she looked at the window. Her eyes filled with tears.

"HALSTEAD?! WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"

"Kyouta, is there some problem…? I can't visit my _best friend_?"

Kyouta looked at Hibino. He sood up and said one phrase:

"What did he do to you?"

In the two minutes it took Kyouta to get from the inside of the Karaoke bar to the scared Hibino outside, Kyouta knew Halstead did something.

Whether it took blood or money, Kyouta swore he would find out.

**Like it? My computer got a virus so I had to delete EVERYTHING, including word…so now that I have it back, be ready for a 2-3 page story kind soon!**

**Love forever,**

**AkoA.**


	4. Can you hear me now?

**Thanks for waiting like two years.**

**Sorry, my therapy's been increasing a lot, I don't have the time to even sit down at my computer anymore :/**

Now, Kyouta thought Hibino was ugly when he first saw her. She had braids, glasses, and her skirt was to her knees.

Now she wears contacts, styles her hair, and her skirt is an appropriate length for her boyfriend. Looks don't mean everything to him; I mean sure, he gets mad when other guys confess to her. He threatens them. He is way too clingy. He can't help it. Hibino is his and his only. No other guy can touch her. No one would dare go against Kyouta; he had beat someone in the park up.

Except Hibino, but that's a completely different thing.

Halstead was mad at Kyouta, that he knew. Halstead's little whore had taken a liking to Kyouta, and tried to basically molest him. Kyouta tried ignoring her, not pushing her off or else he might get into trouble. That's when Halstead came. You all know the story: Guy's bestfriend sees his girlfriend flirting with said bestfriend. Imagine one of those big collage of fight scenes in movies, except one of the friends moves away.

Kyouta wouldn't deny that Halstead had a bitchy girlfriend, but he wouldn't throw her under the bus. Halstead didn't believe Kyouta? Cool. He has plenty of other friends. He never liked cats, anyway.

He found solace in Hibino. That annoying girl who had the courage to say she liked his nerdy side, and laughed at his "tough" side. She couldn't be explained in words. She wasn't perfect, _hell no_. She was morally strict, but would cave in to Kyouta. She was academically sound, but couldn't hide her jealousy of Kyouta. She wasn't his friend. Hell, he didn't know what to call her. She was like a part of him that didn't need to be named.

He didn't mind her naivety, he liked it. It what was made her, her. Kyouta liked watching her honestly try, then trying to make it sound like she was above making trivial mistakes. Hibino had brown hair, and during sunsets it would blaze. Of course he wanted to squeeze her until she would pinch him. He would do that, a lot. She didn't like being touched; Kyouta was an exception. And damn straight he was proud.

Then the movie keeps going: Halstead comes back, attacks Hibino, TWICE, then does something to freaking shock her.

Kyouta knew he deserved to be harassed by Halstead. Hibino was off-limits. They couldn't just be friends again. Not now, not ever.

So now you're up to speed. Halstead is standing outside a window, with flowers.

Hibino's mother backs away.

I mean, it's not like she knew the guy. Hibino was sobbing; Kyouta clicked his tongue, ignoring the approval he recently received. It's not like he cared. Well, maybe a little.

Halstead put a key into the lock and waltzed right on in. He walked up to Kyouta, his hair pinned back, and squeexed his ex-bestfriend.

"BRO! What're you doing here?" The question did it. How the hell did he have a key? Well, maybe he just picked it. That doesn't matter, Kyouta shook his head in physical rejection. Halstead is here?

"It's my girlfriend's house, she just collapsed." Kyouta shrugged his shoulders, pretending that he had not made the connection.

"Oh? Hibi-chan, you okay?" He leaned a hand out in true affection.

She shuddered away. Halstead clicked his tongue. Maybe Kyouta was overreacting. Hibino took things to the heart, and maybe she would be okay.

How the hell does that change things? Kyouta was having a debate in his mind while trying to follow the current flow of conversation; nice.

Halstead had done something he shouldn't have; who cares about her reaction?

Halstead was having a blast. The door? Oh, Kyouta left it open, that silly boy. He had been looking after this guy since, hmmm, middle school? Ah, the memories.

The mother was at freaking peace. Halstead dressed like he had money, and spoke like he had traveled the world. Hibino's mother's eyes darted between Kyouta and Halstead, sizing each of them up.

She would have a talk with her daughter soon. Speaking of which, where was she? Her gaze shifted from the wealthy boy pausing in his story to drink tea to the love seat where Hibino's head was resting on Kyouta's shoulder; her hands loosely wrapped around the man's right arm.

Kyouta looked up at the woman, who seemed to be looking down on him, even though their seats gave them about equal height. The girl's head dug into his shoulder, and he looked at the mother for permission. He didn't know what he would do, but she didn't like it here.

Hibino's mother looked away as if she couldn't care. The couple left, leaning on each other. The stress their weight made on the stairs was evident as it broke her conversation with Halstead into pieces. They had to wait until the creaking stopped.

Better.

**End. I'll update VERY VERY SOON3**

**Love forever,**

**AkoA**


	5. Disconnection

**Hi. How are you?**

"_Batter Full, Love Low"_

_By,_

_AnotherKindOfAsian_

_Chapter Five:_

"_Disconnection__"_

The conversation was nice. They talked a lot about Kyouta. What his likes were, how he treated Hibino in school, and how long they had been dating.

Hibino's mother took a shock when she heard the length of the secret. Her daughter was being tainted by this boy. His looks were all he had, she was sure of it.

Halstead continued about how Kyouta was a genius, he was top of the class. He even beat Hibino.

Kyouta was dating Hibino only to mess with her grades; a mother knows all.

Then they came to the subject of Kyouta's past romances.

He never had a girlfriend before.

He was a playboy.

He had broken up with Hibino once already.

So that's why she was a mess before.

"Kyouta almost raped my ex-girlfriend. She was so shaken up, that she moved away. I never saw her again."

What? He did that? Kyouta's mother then realized something: _he_ was alone with her daughter upstairs.

Hibino was laying on her bed, her eyes fighting to stay open.

Kyouta was on a rolling chair, beside her. He was pushing her bangs out of her eyes and lulling her to sleep. How cute. How. Freaking. Cute.

"You guys are quite comfortable with each other, huh?" Halstead said.

Kyouta didn't look up. He stopped his hand, kissed Hibino's forehead. He didn't move.

Halstead walked towards Hibino, or maybe Kyouta.

He didn't make it, though. Kyouta punched that sucker , CKO. There was a thump on the floor, but nothing more. It was hardly noticeable.

That doesn't mean Mrs. Tsubaki didn't hear it. She heard it.

Creaking was heard, and Kyouta sat back down, returning to his job of protecting Hibino.

Halstead looked at Kyouta, oh he was in for it.

"What was that noise?" She was in a panic, her bun falling out of place.

"Halstead-san tripped. He raced into the room very quickly. You should really be more careful."

Kyouta seemed so normal about everything. Hibino was afraid.

He would become something bad, very bad.

She didn't fall asleep that day. A hand was bothering her.


End file.
